stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex McKensey
|rank = Ensign |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = |children = |mother = |father = |siblings = |relatives = |image2 = |caption2 = |actor2 = |actorsource2 = |player = }} Alex McKensey was a human serving as a science officer in Starfleet in the early 25th century. In 2407, he served as a junior science officer aboard the . (Star Trek Online: Valkyries) History Starfleet Academy Alex McKensey studied science and xenoarcheology during his time at the Academy. At some point, he roomed with a Bolian tactical cadet who chattered about his coursework constantly, resulting in Alex picking up a fair bit of knowledge about obscure Klingon vessels, such as the D12 class Bird-of-Prey. He also participated in the ropes course in an attempt to impress a crush. He placed third on the ropes course, but the Asian young woman he was interested in wound up choosing to go out with his roommate instead. ("Survivors of Yamatai") Aboard the Nautilus In 2407, Alex had attained the rank of Ensign and was posted aboard the as a junior science officer. When senior science officer Carlin Agran went missing on a planet inside the Dragon's Head Nebula, Alex filled in for her, performing an admirable job in the opinion of Captain Sokar. He discovered a way to penetrate the polaric radiation on the planet using a subspace differential pulse emitted by a Type-11 shuttlecraft and subsequently volunteered to go on the rescue shuttle which would use this method to sweep one of the main islands of Yamatai for survivors from the previous away team. When this shuttle crashed, Alex performed a safe emergency beamout of the crew, despite the fact that significant levels of polaric radiation scattered their rematerialization coordinates across the island. Alex himself wound up trapped in a well, but managed to escape and devised a way of using a theta-band pulse to locate the combadges of other Starfleet survivors. Unfortunately, the signal gave him away to the Solarii and he was captured. He and Doctor James Howard were later fried by Carlin, only to be captured by the Orion crew of the . When he and the other prisoners attempted to escape the ship during the crash, Alex volunteered to remain behind in engineering to activate the deflector for a subspace differential pulse, allowing the other members of the away team to beam to safety. Unfortunately, he was knocked out by a the Gorn chief engineer before he could enact this plan. He became trapped on the engineering section of the bird-of-prey. While he offered to sacrifice himself to help the others escape, Lieutenant Samantha Hayashi rejected this plan and rescued him instead using a modified transporter. While Alex spent much of the rest of his time on Yamatai recovering from his massive leg injuries, he did help the others by participating in the final battle against the Solarii. Alex was among those eventually rescued from Yamatai. By the time a month had passed, Alex was back on his feet and even invited Sam to go dancing with him, even though they were not interested in a relationship with each other (he was too serious about relationships, Sam too flippant). ("Survivors of Yamatai") Category:Star Trek Online: Valkyries characters Category:Star Trek Online: Valkyries supporting characters Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Starfleet sciences personnel